


Acceptable Behavior

by solaciolum



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaciolum/pseuds/solaciolum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair is not particularly concerned with propriety when he corners Malik in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptable Behavior

"This is not acceptable behavior," Malik gasped, cursing the disadvantage of his single arm that led to him being so easily incapacitated.

"Oh? And how would you define acceptable behavior?" Altaïr bit sharply at Malik's ear, one arm wrapped round his chest like an iron bar, pinning Malik's good arm; Alta'ir's other hand was finding its way beneath his robes and into his pants.

"Something that does not involve- ah, god! -does not involve your hand on my cock in the middle of the library, perhaps." He took a deep breath to steady himself, but he pushed into Altaïr's hand just the same. "Have you no concept of subtlety?"

"Would you rather my hand were elsewhere?" The hand in question ceased its maddening tease on Malik's cock and quested upwards beneath his tunic to roll a nipple between thumb and forefinger.

"No!" He swallowed a moan and squeezed his eyes shut, Pinned as he was, with his back to Altaïr, he could feel the other man's cock pressing into the cleft of his ass and this- this assault- had caught him too unawares to mount an adequate defense. "I would rather your self were elsewhere."

"In time, brother, in time," Altaïr followed these words with a roll of his hips- a promise that made him dizzy with the thought of it, and painfully hard. Altaïr bit his ear again, then moved on to the corded muscles of his neck, launching an attack with teeth and tongue that was going to leave Malik grateful for the concealment of his robes.

His hand made its way back down, pausing to leave a ticklish caress around his navel that made Malik squirm. All complaints of subtlety and acceptable behavior flew from his mind when Altaïr pressed a line of open mouthed, biting kisses up the line of his neck, and took him in hand in earnest.

He made no sound save for a sharp intake of breath when he came, thrusting into Altaïr's fist, with Altaïr pressed hard against his backside and his breath hot in Malik's ear. Once his arm was free, he pulled the other man into a kiss and then let his hand steal down the front of Altaïr's robes. And then, just when it seemed that he might permit this to escalate even further, he pulled away.

"Acceptable behavior," he said, smirking as he readjusted his robes with his one hand. "And subtlety. I will leave you to think and meditate upon what they truly mean, Altaïr." He patted his fellow assassin on the cheek, half caress and half condescending gesture. "For the moment, however, I have far more important things to do than oversee your continuing education."

Altaïr stared at him in flat disbelief when Malik pulled away. He might have been short an arm, but there was nothing wrong with his legs, and so he escaped to the courtyard, followed by the sound of Altaïr's frustrated cursing and promises of revenge.

Malik smiled to himself as he disappeared amongst the crowds of guards and instructors in the courtyard. Let Altaïr's vengeance come when it may; few things, he had found, were quite as sweet as retribution rightfully enacted.


End file.
